1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus on which an object is displayed, an image processing method and a computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute a process for image processing.
2. Related Art
In such a work environment where objects, such as a file, a document image, an image, annotation and the like, are displayed and where these objects are selected freely on a screen, operations for selecting and moving plural objects are often performed. The operation for selecting objects on the screen is considered to be necessary, for example, in the case of moving the objects for classification, overlapping objects purposefully for making the objects a group, and moving the grouped objects as a unit or ungrouping the grouped objects.
In general, in the case in which the operations for selecting and moving objects on a screen are performed, objects are selected on the screen by being clicked or enclosed, and then moved. In the case of selecting plural objects at the same time, there are some methods in which plural objects are clicked under the condition of selecting plural objects while pushing a shift key, or plural objects are enclosed for selecting the whole objects included in the enclosed area.
In addition, on a screen that employs a touch screen, the operation for selecting objects is performed, for example, by using fingers. In such a case, in general, the objects are selected by being touched or enclosed.
Further, there is a different situation in which the plural objects overlapped each other is moved on a screen. In the case in which the whole objects overlapped each other are selected, the operation for selecting the objects is performed by enclosing whole objects in general However, when an unnecessary object is overlapped on the screen, the operation for selecting only necessary objects is not performed appropriately. In this case, for example, there are some methods in which the area including necessary objects is enclosed after separating the unnecessary object from other overlapped objects, the necessary objects are selected individually, or necessary objects are grouped.